After Detention
by BellatrixLestrange741
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened when Harry kissed Ginny after his detention with Professor Snape? This contains things that have not happened in the series and don't read this if you haven't read the sixth book!


Ginny was intensely aware of Harry's arms around her waist. She looked up at him and found him not looking at her, but at someone else. She peeked out of the corner of her eye and was shocked to find maybe fifty people staring at her. The person Harry was staring at was Ron. She saw him give a little nod which she could interpret as: _Well, if you must. _She peeked at Hermione. She saw Hermione grin at her, so she grinned back. Hermione knew how much she had wanted Harry to be hers.

She looked back up at Harry and found him grinning triumphantly down at her. He jerked his head toward the portrait hole, indicating that they should take a walk. She slipped her hand in his and let him lead her out of the common room.

They walked together in a comfortable silence. But then the question that had been burning in her since he had kissed her, bubbled to her lips. "I thought you didn't like me in the same way I liked you."

"I didn't until this year," Harry answered. "I didn't really know until I saw you and Dean kissing in that secret passageway." His cheeks colored slightly.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he muttered.

She could feel that his hands were slightly sweaty. She didn't want him to be uncomfortable or embarrassed with her, so she changed the subject. "I wish you got to play in the match."

"Believe me, so do I. How did it go?" Harry asked, his voice eager to know the details about the final Quditich match.

They walked around the corridors, talking about the match and all of the players skills. They finally came to the front entrance.

Harry checked his watch and swore quietly. "We should probably head back. It's past eleven and if Filch finds us, we'll be toast. I already have enough detention to last me a lifetime."

Ginny pulled on his hand. "C'mon, lets' take a walk on the grounds. Filch would find us there. But, didn't you bring your invisibility cloak?"

"Yeah, I always bring it with me," Harry said, letting himself be pulled out of the front entrance.

She didn't want to part with him or share him with all the celebration in the common room. She knew she was being selfish, but ever since she had heard of Harry Potter, she had been obsessed. And when she had seen him during the summer before her first year at Hogwarts, she had seen _him. _She remembered that she used to not be able to talk in fluent sentences in his presence. She had never really stopped crushing on him. It had been Hermione's advice that she branch out with other boys, so Ginny could loosen up around Harry. Which she had and apparently, Harry had finally got to know her and developed a crush, just as Hermione predicted.

They stopped walking. She looked into his bright green eyes, the eyes she dreamed about nonstop for four years. A smile was playing at the corner of his mouth and she had a nearly irresistible urge to have her lips on his.

As if reading her thoughts, he leaned down and placed his mouth on hers. She melted under his touch. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her mouth moved perfectly in scène with his. She felt one of his arms wrapped around her waist and the other over her red hair on her neck. Both arms were pushing her into him.

When they broke apart, she wasn't the only one breathing hard. She felt her lips were dry and a little swollen from his kisses.

"Oi!" they heard Ron yell. "Harry! Ginny! Are you guys out here?"

Harry groaned. "I guess we better get back to the party."

She tightened her hold around his neck, but the released, grudgingly. "I don't want to, though," she whined, but then she shut herself up. She sounded like a baby, not a woman who disserved Harry Potter who she knew was destined to kill Voldemort.

But, he sighed reluctantly. "I know, but you gotta do what you gotta do, you know? Besides, we have a bunch of time together." He kissed her forehead and her skin tingled where his lips had been.

"Oi! Do I have to yell all the way across the campus? I can see you two over there, probably snogging each other's lips off." Ron was in a very bad mood, Ginny could see.

"Ron!" Ginny heard Hermione scold him.

Laughing, Harry pulled her towards his two best friends. She felt kind of small, in comparison to Ron and Hermione in the terms of Harry. _I mean, _she thought, _they've done _everything _together and faced so many things of Voldemort's, that I'll never really fit in with them. They probably are so tight together because of those adventures. _But, she knew she was silly. She was just embarrassed and disgruntled at having her Harry ripped away like that. She knew she could fit in with Harry, Ron, and Hermione because she did it all the time at the Burrow. In fact, this last summer, the four had been inseparable, trying to hid Phlegm (or Flur) and Mrs. Weasley.

When they got up to where Ron and Hermione were waiting for them, she saw that they were standing rather close together and they both had a guilty blush forming on their cheeks (well, in the case of Ron's, on his ears).

Ron and Harry fell into step together, Harry quizzing Ron about the match, where Ron went into full detail (and a little exaggerated) about his great saves and that he was the champion of Gryffindor.

Hermione walked beside Ginny and they were silent for some time, Harry and Ron gaining distance between the girls.

Finally, seeming not to stand the wait any longer, Hermione asked, "Well, are you happy, Ginny?"

Ginny grinned ruefully at her friend. "Yeah," she murmured. "I guess I am."

"You know, Ron has given his permission, well that's what he called it. He told me to tell you, for you to tell Harry because he's just a big enough git to not tell Harry. He says that your relationship if fine, as long as if you don't start snogging each other in public."

She snorted, outraged. "That filthy hypocrite!" she cried. "What about him and Lavender, thrashing about like a pair of eels?"

Hermione shrugged, but she knew full well that Hermione agreed with everything she had said. "Maybe you should tell him that," Hermione said rationally. "And please don't kill the messenger."

"You know what, I will tell him what I think of his and his little rules for me and Harry and then about him and Lavender and tell him what a little filthy son of a bitc –"

Hermione glared at her. "Don't swear, Ginny. It is unbecoming."

She scowled. "But still," she muttered.

"I know, Ginny, but at least he is tolerating you relationship with Harry." Hermione stood up, smiling. "Well, I'm going to go to bed."

"'Night," Ginny murmured, tired deep in her bones.


End file.
